Licorus Black
'Licorus Black '(18 December, 1808 - 27 November, 1872) was an early member of the House of Black: the son of Cetus Black IV and his wife Alodia Black (née Prewett), he was a grandson of Betelgeuse Black and Adeliza Black (née Rosier), and was raised on one of the Black family estates in Ilminster, Somerset, England. He married Sophronia Rowle in 1831, and the couple had two children together, both girls, in 1832 and 1834, respectively. They were known as Merope and Mirabelle Black, but Merope died young, and Mirabelle, known as Mira, died aged nineteen, in 1853, of dragon pox, when it ran rampant through the family. Her second cousin, and heir to the House of Black, Sirius Black I, also died around that same time of the disease, which was incredibly contagious and had no cure. Biography Early life Licorus Black was born on 18 December, 1808, in Ilminster, Somerset, England. He was born into the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, an old wizarding family who looked down on any except other "respectable" pure-blood wizards and believed in pure-blood supremacy. He was the son of Cetus Black IV and Alodia Black (née Prewett), both pure-bloods. He was the brother of Phoebe, and of Hesper, who died young. His paternal grandfather was Betelgeuse Black, and his paternal grandmother was Adeliza Black (née Rosier), of the Noble and Ancient House of Rosier. His maternal grandfather was Dorian Prewett, and his maternal grandmother was Cora Prewett (née Rakepick), of the prominent Rakepick family. Hogwarts years Licorus received an invitation to study at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the summer of 1820. Sometime before attending, it is likely that he purchased or inherited a wand from Ollivander's or the vaults of the House of Black. The latter is less likely, as his father was the third son of a former Head. On 1 September, 1820, Licorus was sorted into Slytherin House, as was expected of all sons of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. Later life He married Sophronia Rowle, a daughter of Thornicus Rowle and his wife Eustacia Rowle (née Greengrass), in 1831. The couple had two children together, both girls, in 1832 and 1834, respectively. They were known as Merope and Mirabelle Black, but Merope died young, and Mirabelle, known as Mira, died aged nineteen, in 1853, of dragon pox, when it ran rampant through the family. Her second cousin, and heir to the House of Black, Sirius Black I, also died around that same time of the disease, which was incredibly contagious and had no cure. Death Licorus's wife Sophronia Black (née Rowle) passed away in 1869, and he followed after her in 1872. He was 63. After his death, his possessions and property were immediately reverted to the Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black (at that time it was Phineas Nigellus Black I), as both of his daughters had predeceased him. Etymology Licorus is a form of the name Lycorus. In Greek mythology, Lycorus was a son of the god Apollo. After him a city was named Lycoreia. Category:Characters Category:House of Black Category:Pure-bloods Category:Slytherins Category:Individuals Sorted in 1820 Category:1800s births Category:English individuals Category:Widowed individuals Category:House of Prewett descendants (historical) Category:1870s deaths Category:Individuals from Somerset